LOTM: Heroes United S4 P2/Transcript
(Jessica is seen sitting in Razor's chambers eating food as she looks at the wall) Jessica:...... Razor: *Takes a huge bite out of meat* Hmm! This is the good stuff! Heated to perfection! Jessica: *Thinking* You know... This could be a little more bearable if I had clothes on... Razor: Hey! Aren't you gonna eat? Jessica: Huh? Razor: Well don't let the meat go to waste! Jessica: Razor. This meat is raw. Razor:... So? Jessica: Raw meat is BAD for humans. I could get sick. Razor: So what? Jessica: I don't wanna die is my problem. Razor: Fine then, you don't want it? *Takes the meat* I'll take it. (Jessica looks in disgust as Razor eats the meat whole) Razor: Hmm... That's good stuff. Jessica: *Whispers* Gross... Razor: What did you say? Jessica: Nothing. Razor: Mmm... (Jessica looks around nervously) Jessica: W-Well, I'm just gonna go sit somewhere else if that's okay. Razor:.... Jessica: *Gets up* I guess that's a yes. (Jessica then feels a tendril wrap around her wrist) Jessica: Hm? Razor: No no no. You're sitting with me. Jessica: T-That's really not necessary. Razor:..... Jessica: *Thinking* Careful what you say Jess. He might torture you again like last time. Razor: Come on, why not? I'm not hurting you am I? Jessica: N-No I- Razor: Then sit down. Jessica: I-I only want to move to another spot. Razor: Then what if I moved with you to that spot? Would you move again? Jessica: Depends. Razor: On what? Jessica: Your intentions. Razor: My intentions? What do you think I'm gonna do, kill you? Jessica:... Maybe. Razor: Oh please. I don't kill my mates. Without reason anyway. Jessica:.... Razor: Now come on, where do you wanna sit? Jessica: The bed. Razor: Oooooooh. Jessica: NOT for that reason! Razor: Hey if it's where you wanna sit, let's go sit then. (Razor lets Jessica go as they both go to sit on the bed) Razor: Comfy yes? Jessica: Kinda... Razor: Thanks. Made it myself. Jessica: You don't say? Razor: Oh indeed. Welcome to sleep on it whenever you want. Jessica: O-Okay.. (As Jessica sits, she feels something and looks down to see a tendril slowly slithering around her waist) Jessica: *Thinking* What is he doing now? Do I stop him? Razor:..... Jessica: Umm, what's going on?? Razor: I like how your skin feels. Jessica: *Blushes* Um... Razor: It's soft. Warm. Jessica:..... (Jessica sees the tendril getting more and more around her waist) Razor: I want to feel your whole body. Jessica: Ummm…. H-HEY! C-Can I ask you something? Razor: Hmm? Ask me something? What? Jessica: Why me? Razor: Excuse me? Jessica: Why have me as your mate? I mean, you've got all these other females here that are Targhul, yet you chose me even though I'm human. Why? Razor: Ah. I get it. You wanna know why out of a whole colony of female Targhuls, I chose a human to be my mate. Well I guess I can answer that. (Razor pulls the tendril away from Jessica's waist) Jessica: *Thinking* Oh thank god... Razor: It's all quite simple actually. Jessica: Simple? How? Razor: Care if I explain? Jessica: *Thinking* Not like I have a choice. *Out loud* S-Sure. Razor: Perfect! Jessica: *Thinking* I am going to regret this. Razor: You see my pet, I've been with a few females before. But they come and go. Some went to the factory, some went to Gnash, and others just vanished. Jessica: Uh huh.... Razor: But one day, I had this crazy idea. What would it be like to have a human as a mate? Jessica: I...I gotta admit I don't think there's been a human/tarhgul relationship before. Razor: Indeed. So I decide to examine human female's. See what it is human males find so attractive. And... Well... (A tendril slowly wraps around Jessica's waist once more.) Razor: I think I'm starting to figure it out. Jessica: *Blushes* U-Ummm… Razor: That smooth warm skin. That figure of yours. The hair. And those little lumps on your chest. Jessica: *Starts to sweat with worry* …. Razor: I honestly think I prefer being with a human female then I do a Targhul female now. Jessica: W-Well uhhh.....That's definitely interesting Razor. Razor: Is it now? Jessica: I guess... Razor: Oh come on, why so sad now? Jessica: I- um.. I just... (Razor suddenly pulls Jessica closer to him as he puts his arm around her while keeping the tendril around her waist) Razor: Aww don't worry my pet. So long as you are a good girl, I'll take care of you. Jessica:....Whoa. Razor: What? Jessica: That was a change. Razor: A change? Jessica: Yeah. I mean last time you did this you tickled me mad. Now it's like you're a completely different Targhul. Razor: Hmph. I told you: That tickling was just for fun. And long as you remember to be a good girl and do what I say, you and me will be just fine. Jessica: O-Okay then. *Thinking* Dammit, this is not good! Alex needs to hurry with that rescue mission before this freak tries to pull anything! (Meanwhile...) Alex: Whoa... (The heroes are seen looking at the nest from the forest) Jack: This must be it. Kyle: What do we do? Nettle: Not sure. Miranda: There's gotta be a way to get inside. Raynell: Why don't we just try the door? Alex: Raynell I'm not sure that's a good idea. Jack: Yeah these guys might have been the ones to kidnap Erin Jessica and Rose. Raynell: Aww come on guys, I'm sure its not THAT bad. Maybe these guys might have info regarding where they went. In fact, I'm gonna go knock. *Skips off* Alex: Wh- NO! Raynell come back! Omega: They might take you too! (Raynell ignores the heroes as she walks up to the door and knocks) Raynell: Hello? Anyone home in there? (After a moment, the door opens and two male Targhuls answer the door) Raynell: Oh! Hi there guys! Male Targhuls:..... Raynell: Its nice to meet you! I'm Raynell! I come from another nest like you guys! Speaking of your nest, yours is REALLY big! Like I've never seen a nest THIS big before! Seriously how much work and Targhuls you got working on this? Male Targhuls:...… Raynell: I bet mom and dad would be jealous of this nest size! Heh. I'd hate to imagine the infants numbers though. Male Targhuls:.... Raynell: Anyway, I was wondering if you guys have seen two human girls, one with blonde hair, another with a metal arm and blue Targhul. Seen them? Category:LOTM: Heroes United Category:LOTM: Heroes United Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts